


Jerejean Song Drabbles

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Song Drabbles [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: The JereJean part of my song drabbles.





	1. Find Youself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were/gifts).



_I've been waiting half my life_  
_Just to be the one to take you home tonight_  
_We can make it if we try_  
_But I wanna wait until the time is right_  
  
_Tell me what's on your mind_  
_I can't get you off mine_  
_Are we over or meant to be?_  
_Don't need to know right now_  
_Timing will work it out_  
_Can't let you make those mistakes with me_  
  
_Did I lose you? I can change_  
_But you're free to turn and walk the other way_  
_I won't bruise you either way_  
_I don't know if there will be another day_  
 

[Find Yourself - Great Good Fine Ok](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://m.youtube.com/watch%3Fv%3DV-YSeYf2qFs&sa=U&ved=0ahUKEwjvpIO6s5rfAhXRb1AKHU-AD3oQyCkIEDAA&usg=AOvVaw0QjM6IuTBU_lAUUEyAo1VJ)  
  
   
   
They say everyone is born with half a soul and there is one person out there that holds the other half.  
And when you find them, you will have found yourself as well.

  
   
The first time Jeremy Knox lays eyes on Jean Moreau, he simply finds him beautiful. Not just his face, in a stark white contrast to his unruly black hair and his storm grey eyes, but the way he moves. Always with a purpose, full of elegance and reservation, with is exactly the way he plays Exy.  
Jeremy admirers him for his strength and skills, he doesn’t see the boy behind the player.

  
   
Of course he doesn’t know then, nobody knows until they look each other in the eyes, but Jeremy still likes to think of this as the first time they met.    
Maybe because their actual moment of recognition is less than glamorous. No movie worthy introduction, no dramatic reveal.  
   
It’s not even the second time they see each other. This time Jean is bruised and broken and doesn’t even lift his head when Jeremy enters the small bedroom at Abby Winfield’s house. All he sees lying in that bed is a scared boy who needs help, help Jeremy can give him.

And he gives.

  
   
Two weeks later Jean is stepping out of the LA airport, dressed completely in black, a lonely backpack hanging from his shoulder and Jeremy feels an invisible weight disappearing from his shoulders.  
_Safe_. He is safe and Jeremy doesn’t know why he cares that much, but he does.  
Jean doesn’t look at him all day and they still don’t know.

  
   
When they finally know, Jean has been in California for over a month. It took countless _I will not hurt you_ and _you are safe with ~~me~~ us_ and finally _he is dead._ but Jean is healing. Talking, sleeping, eating. Slowly.  
   
Jeremy is on the ground after a particularly rough tackle, just trying to get back on his feet and Jean is there, holding out his hand.  
Jeremy takes it.

  
When their eyes meet he almost let’s go again, but something in Jean’s grey orbs is begging him not to and so he holds on tighter, pulling himself to his feet but still not letting go, neither his hands, nor his eyes.

  
_We can make it, if we try._  
 


	2. The End Is Beautiful

_There must be a plan that neither of us could see_  
 _So we went along where it went_  
 _A party within a dream_  
 _And I never felt peace like that_  
 _It was safety as I'd never known_  
 _Oh, I knew nothing_  
 _I was sick_  
 _And I don't blame a thing that you did_  
  
 _It doesn't have to hurt anymore_  
 _No, it doesn't have to hurt anymore_  
 _Any, anymore_  
  
 _Got a picture of the look when I knew I'd lost you_  
 _And I know when you feel trapped_  
 _You're gonna do what you have to_  
 _You see the problem was us_  
 _Tried to bend love to the picture we had in our heads_  
 _Oh, that's not nothing, but there it is_  
 _And it won't kill us breathing it in_   
   
[The End Is Beautiful - Jimmy Eat World](https://youtu.be/_zA0bWbT4Dg)

  
  
   
It’s late, nearly midnight and they are almost alone in the common area of their dormitory.

  
A young couple is sitting on the couch furthest away from the others, lost to the world around them, and Sara and Laila disappeared outside for a ‘breath of fresh air' half an hour ago.   
Jeremy knows that they won't come back tonight. They never do.

  
And so it’s just him and Jean.  

  
Jean. A boy so broken, never thought to be whole again. But Jeremy is an optimist and love is a good motivator; he tries anyway.   
And so he is sitting on the worn down couch that has already seen so many students and their lives passing through, that has listened to them talking about their problems and worries and hopes and dreams. Has seen first kisses and break ups, parties and exam phases. He takes another sip of his beer and listens to the song playing on the radio and the soft clicking of pool balls hitting each other whenever Jean makes a move.

  
Sometimes Jeremy regrets teaching him; like everything he touches, Jean is good at pool. Better than Jeremy himself even. But it doesn’t really matter because he also likes watching Jean.    
The slow, yet elegant movements, minimal signs of anger or joy about a specific move, the way he swipes a strand of hair behind his ear. Soft tunes waft through the air.

  
_There must be a plan that neither of us could see_   
_So we went along where it went_   
_A party within a dream_   
_And I never felt peace like that_

  
He laughs quietly, shaking his head. Who would have thought they would be here, a year ago?   
   
“What is it?” Jean asks as he turns around, pool cue still in his fingers and Jeremy smiles at him, getting to his feet.   
“I just really like that song.”

  
Jean leans his cue against the table, his hands flitting up to touch the other boy's shoulders; they are close enough to feel each other's body heat. He too listens to the music now.

  
_It doesn't have to hurt anymore_   
_No, it doesn't have to hurt anymore_

  
“I never said thank you", Jean almost whispers, his eyes never leaving Jeremy's.   
“For what?”

  
“Everything", Jean answers and then he leans forward and they kiss, lost to the world and everything in it, except each other.   
 


End file.
